No So Smart Friends
No So Smart Friends *I only own the plot to this story. All PAW Patrol characters, places, ect. belong to Spinmaster, Nickelodeon, Nick Jr. and Viacom. PAW Patrol All Rights Reserved.* Chapter 1: Chicken or Turkey? It was a nice, cool night in Adventure Bay as the PAW Patrol finished yet another rescue. "Thank you Ryder!" Mayor Goodway thanked, holding her purse chicken Chickaletta in her hands. "You're welcome Mayor. Remember, if you ever need us, just yelp for help!" Ryder replied before him and the team drove off back to The Lookout. As the mayor walked back into City Hall, she didn't notice a pair of yellow eyes watching her. The eyes vanished behind a bush, and the figure behind it began to write on a notepad. "These people are pathetic! A captain who uses his phone too much, a mayor who can't go ten seconds or so without losing sight of her chicken, the captain's cousin is annoying to no end, a teenaged boy who thinks dangerous stunts are cool, a kid half Ryder's age who thinks emergencies are cool - not - and every citizen panics with no common sense! Then again, the pups have problems too! But I think I'll get rid of the more ''annoying ''people first! Now, to set up my plan!" It was already night when everone went to sleep. Mayor Goodway was already going to bed as well as her pet chicken Chickaletta. It was another good day, and tomorrow would continue to be just as important. Several minutes later though, a figure climbed into the building through an open window on the bottom floor. The figure was a pup. The canine carefully walked to where it had seen the mayor go to sleep. A smile ran acrosd the pup's face as it got out a big, brown bag, and pulled out a chicken costume. The pup then carefully walked over to the sleeping mayor and pulled the covers back. "''Really?! Chicken pajamas! ''Uugggghhhh!" the pup whispered in annoyance before it pulled the chicken costume onto the bed, and carefully got the mayor suited up into it. Once that was done, the pup zipped up the suit. "Now to get her out of this town and get Adventure Bay a more ''suitable ''mayor! Nice,this mayor is, but not as dumb!" the figure said to itself before jumping off the bed, and went up to Chickaletta. "Boo!" said the pup, as the chicken woke up and let out a "Baaaa-Gack!" "Hello? Chickaletta what's? - Aaaahhhhhh!" exclaimed the mayor as she got up, now realizing she was in a chicken suit. However, there were no eye-holes. The mayor struggled to find her way around in the chicken costume until she saw something that scared her. The pup got a scary mask, shined a flashlight at herself, and screamed. "BBBLLLLLAAAAAAAAA!!!" said the pup, causing the blinded mayor to run screaming out of her room, and down the hall. The pup followed as it touched, screamed and even jumped onto the chicken costume to spook the mayor into the direction she was suppose to go. The pup lead the big chicken outside, over streets and over into the forest. As they got deeper into the forest, the mayor screamed in fright, unaware that she was running towards some wild turkeys. "Perfect!" exclaimed the pup as the mayor ran towards the big wild birds. Alarmed and angry that their night-time nap had been disturbed, the birds attacked! "Aaaaaahhhhh! What's going on?! Help! Help! CHICKALETTA!!!" Mayor Goodway exclaimed from inside the chicken costume as the turkeys jumped, scratched, pecked, and teared at the costume and woman who was inside it. Their beaks and talons ripped the costume and woman to no end! Blood, fabric and feathers going everywhere! As the mayor's cries of desperation and fear got more intense, so did the attack! Eventually, there was silence as the mayor lay motionless, covered in scratches, blood, and feathers. "Poor mayor. You got killed by your pet's wild cousins. Oh well, looks like Farmer Yumi will be looking after Chickaletta now," the pup said before walking away take the lonely chicken to it's new home. Chapter 2: